


Roots, Stirring

by bold_seer



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Identity Issues, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: It was never about being special, just beingsomeone.





	Roots, Stirring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).



It was never about being special, just being _someone_. Belonging somewhere, other than the LAPD.

“Boy,” says Deckard. But he isn’t a boy, his boy.

“Joe,” says Deckard. People name people. Not hollow men.

There’s only Deckard, king of the orange wasteland. And K, aching in his shell like nothing man-made has a right to. Yearning for a connection – _interlinked_ – if not a source, an origin. Mixing memory and desire.

Deckard drinks. Shoots him glances: less kin than kind.

Something (not carved in wood) hangs between them, unsettled, unresolved. Until a sentence triggers the familiar instinct to _obey_.

Constant K.


End file.
